You have a suit?
by Azura0611
Summary: As Flare looks for a new job, she decides to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But not before doing her research. This is not your normal FNaF fanfic, as it contains almost no horror, like, seriously, only maybe 2 or 3 paragraphs of horror. Rated T because maybe swearing somewhere anda teeny bit of romance :3. OCxFreddy
1. Chapter 1: You're hired!

*Disclamer*

**I do not own any of the characters, except my OC (Yes, this time it is introducing MY OC, not just a random OC).**

**Let's go!**

_**Flare's POV**_

_Alrighty.._ I thought. _Let's see.._ As I looked throught the ad section of the newpaper I saw a couple job offerings, but none of them were jobs that a teenager could do.

I turned the page and saw an ad for a night security job for "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". I could do that. I called the number listed underneath and a man picked up. "Hello?" He asked. "Hi, I'm calling about the job listing?"

"Ah yes! Well, are you okay with staying up late at night?" "Uh.. yes?" "Great! You're hired!" I was surprised. I figured it would take longer to be hired, but the man seemed serious. "Come by at 11:30, so I can get you introduced." It was 4:30.

I decided to do a bit of research about the place and found something out. A man who worked there before, some guy named Mike Schmidt or something, posted a bit about his former job there. He said that the animatronics would try to stuff you in a suit, or me I guess. Apparently they think humans are actually endoskeletons without suits on, and since thats against the rules.. yeah..

But I figured out a solution to that problem pretty quickly. All I had to do get an animal suit and they wouldn't notice! But Mr. Mike also mentioned something about limited power. I think I could fix that. Time to go shopping!

_**Freddy's POV**_

I heard Mr. Fazbear, the owner, talking on the phone. I figured he was hiring a new security guard. Excellent! I looked over at the clock, it was closing time. A staff member walked over and pressed something on each of our necks.

_*Click*_

I opened my eays first. Then Bonnie, then Chica. I saw an endo go into pirate's cove. He walked out and left the resturant. I wanted to go put him in a suit, but I couldn't move. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered

**I do not own FNaF or anything associated with it.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**ITS FINALLY HERE!**

_**Flare's POV**_

_Okay.._ I checked my list. Cat suit? Check. Batteries? Check. Tools? Check! _Alrighty, time to check out. _I walked up to the cashier and she looked at me a little confusedly but then shrugged. My purchases were a little strange, but it wasn't her job to judge. I bought everything and headed home.

_*11:30 pm*_

I packed everything in my bag and hopped on a bus. The bus stopped in front of Freddy's. _Oh well.. _I thought. _No going back now._ I walked up to the door and saw a woman sitting at a desk. The door was locked, so I knocked. She walked over and opened it. "Hi! Are you Flare?" She asked cheerily. "Yes, I'm here for-" She cut me off. "The night guard shift! Of course, follow me." She started briskly walking towards the back of the resturant.

She brought me to a room in the back and I sat down in the chair. I picked up the tablet and gave a little yelp, as when I turned it on, three animatronic characters greeted me. Not literally, but they were standing on the stage.

The lady looked nervously at the clock and I noticed it was 11:55, almost time for my shift to start. She waved a quick goodbye and hurried out. _Okay.. First things first. _I quickly slipped the cat suit on over my jeans and t-shirt. I hung a small hand mirror on the wall and looked at myself. The suit made me look.. Creepy almost. I looked like a stuffed cat with gleaming yellow eyes. Perfect!

_Next.. _I took out the tools and opened the generator that was on the wall. I looked for the main power center and saw that a couple wires were clipped, rendering it not connected to the building's main power source, but using the backup power from a generator. That could be the issue.

I took out some pliers and some replacement wires and fixed it up, and when I looked at the power usage on the tablet it said "Power Usage: Main Supply" where it once had different bars saying how much I was using. _Much better._ I thought. I sat down, confident I was safe.

I took out my tablet and started playing some Candy Crush. As I sat there I heard what sounded like footsteps. I put down my game and peeked out the left hallway door. I saw a shadow of a very tall rabbit coming towards my office.

_Whatever.. _I sat back down in my chair and went back to my game. As the footsteps came closer I looked up and turned the light on. The rabbit, or "Bonnie" as Mr. Fazbear called him was standing in my doorway. I shrugged and went back to my game. As I played my game I heard a sort of moaning sound.

I took my tablet down and saw Bonnie standing there. He started to scream, then stopped and stared. "Uh.." He just stood there looking at me. "Yes?" I looked at him and asked. "You.. they.. You have a suit?" "Yes, and?" I saw him smile, or what looked like it. "This is great! Now we don't have to keep stuffing those endoskeletons! I never did understand why they put endos in here without costumes if that's against the rules." He started to race out but poked his head in again. "I'm gonna go tell the gang!"

As he sprinted away I chuckled and turned off my tablet. I looked at the cameras and saw Bonnie getting the fox and telling the rest of the animatronics about me. Chica looked excited, the fox, whose name I still hadn't learned, looked shocked, and Freddy looked suspiscious.

_**Bonnie's POV**_

I ran out of the security guard's room and went to tell the rest of the gang. First I stopped in Pirate's Cove to get Foxy. "Foxy! Foxy! You gotta come here!" He drowsily opened the curtains and looked out. "Why?" The robotic pirate asked sleepily. "Something exciting!" I raced off again, Foxy following behind, looking quite confused.

As I got to the stage Chica was getting ready to go to the kitchen. As I ran up with Foxy behind me Chica turned and looked at me questioningly. "Huh? Bonnie? Why do you have Foxy with you? Did you get the endo in the guard room yet? I got a nice suit for them prepared last night." "It's about that. Freddy, you're gonna want to hear this too." Freddy got down and sat in a chair at one of the tables. Chica and Foxy sat next to him. I got up on stage and looked at them all, grinning. "Okay, Bonnie, what's the big deal? The guard is gonna run out of power soon, and I have to go put them in a suit."

I shook my head. "It's about that! The guard has a suit already!" Freddy looked at me suspisciously. Foxy looked at me in complete shock. Chica looked at me excitedly. "Really?" Chica asked. "This is great! I'm gonna go make a pizza to celebrate!" She ran off to the kitchen. "This be wonderful!" Foxy beamed. "Is it a lad or a lass?" "A girl by the look of it." "Great! I finally can get me a first mate!" He walked back to the cove, probably to clean it up.

Freddy shook his head at me. "I don't believe it." I nodded. "It's true!" "Show me." "Fine!" I grabbed his arm and started walking towards the office.

_**Flare's POV**_

I had just taken out my tablet again when I heard pots and pans banging, then two sets of loud footsteps approaching. I continued playing as Bonnie came and shoved Freddy into my doorway. He looked at Bonnie and scowled, but his faced just turned to complete and utter shock as he saw me.

"You.. Have a suit?" "Yup." I said without looking up. He stood and stared and Bonnie started breaking into laughter. Freddy shook his head and smiled. He had a nice smile... I mentally slapped myself. He was a robot. I was a human. End of story.

"Well. Glad they finally started putting a suit on the endos in here." said Freddy. "Yeah.." I said, putting down my tablet. Just as I was going to try to strike up a conversation with Freddy, Chica ran in, smiling. "The pizza's ready!" She waved to me and ran back out. I looked to Freddy. "She made pizza?" "She loves pizza. Come on, let's go eat." He walked out, Bonnie following close behind.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**I finally did it. Chapter 3 is on it's way.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions and Pizza

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**Follow, Fave, and review! Thanks!**

**Response to Wesdog101: In this the animatronics are human-like, meaning they can eat, sleep, and aren't affected by water. Thank's for the review.**

_**Freddy's POV**_

I started walking towards the dining room with the girl following behind. Yes, girl. I knew she was human. However, she seemed.. different than the other guards. A bit more clever. She actually did some research and fixed the issues with the job. I was very impressed with the suit. It made her look like an animatronic. I could see how the others were fooled.

As we walked she looked nervously at us, hoping her disguise was working. I don't know what happened to the others, they seemed to think she was an endo in a suit. I mean, I know we were prorammed to think that, but I somehow managed to override that. Guess the others didn't.

We got to the dining hall and Chica was there with the pizza. Bonnie looked over to me. "Hey Freddy! Oh good! You brought her! Foxy's just getting into his best outfit. What's your name?" He looked to the girl. "Urm.. Fl- Fluffy! Fluffy the Feline! Heh.." The girl stuttered. I made a mental note to ask her real name later.

I was about to ask Chica what kind of pizza she made when Foxy runs out, dressed in full pirate captain's clothing. "Arr! How do I look in me garb lass?" He asked the girl, or Fluffy as she will be known. "Like a pirate captain!" She smiled and said. "Heheh.. excellent!" Foxy sat down at the table and grabbed a slice of pizza. Fluffy laughed and started eating a slice as well. The rest of us sat down and started eating a slice as well.

As we were eating Fluffy turned to Foxy. "So captain, I never truly got your name." "I be Foxy! Foxy the Pirate Fox! And ye?" "Oh, my name is Fluffy the Feline." "Nice ta meet ye." He grabbed a second slice of pizza and bit into it, cheese splattering all over his outfit. "Gah!" Fluffy and Chica both started giggling. I chuckled.

_**Flare's POV**_

As Foxy bit into his second slice of pizza, cheese and sauce splattered all over his outfit. Chica and I both giggled. Freddy chuckled, and I noticed every now and then he'd throw a sideways look at me, as if contemplating me.

We talked and ate pizza for a little bit longer. Bonnie played his guitar. Chica did a stand up comedy act. Foxy was getting ready to act out a show when I heard a bell.

All the animatronics suddenly stood straight up. As if being controlled by a puppetier(wink wink), Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy walked back to the stage. Foxy looked at them and sighed. "They do this every time.. But I.. I don't have shows anymore. They be needin to get ready fer the day." He looked to me. "Ye should be goin lass. The kiddies will be here soon." I nodded and he walked back to the Pirate's Cove.

I went back to the office and took off my suit. I looked at the clock and it said 6:30. Half an hour till opening. I stuffed my suit in my bag and and put my tools away. I left the office and looked at Freddy and the others one more time. I thought I saw Freddy wink, but I must have been mistaken.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**I'll get started on the 4th chapter right away.**

**Sorry the chapters are so short.**

**Also, I wanted to give a bit of a description of Flare, my** **OC.**

_**Name**_**: Flare Aberhall**

_**Age**_**: 17**

_**Hair**_**: Red with orange and yellow streaks**

**_Eyes_: Dark brown**

**_Skin_: Tan skin**

**_Clothes_: Usually wears jeans and a t-shirt. If it's cold she wears a hoodie as well. Sneakers. She has a black wristband with a flame design on it.**

**_Bio(Kinda)_: She's very smart, and she pays attention to things. She knows a lot about technology, due to both her parents working in different parts of the electronic sorta business thing. Her mom is a program designer and her dad is an engineer. **


End file.
